kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Albert Russell
Albert Russell (アルバート・ラッセル) is a famous orbal engineer working at the Zeiss Central Factory in the City of Zeiss. He is known throughout Zemuria as the 'Father of the Orbal Revolution'. Background Albert Russell is one of the foremost researchers in the field of Orbal science and Engineering. He is known for his achievements in bringing the Orbal Revolution to Liberl and the rest of the Zemurian Continent. He currently lives in Zeiss with his granddaughter, Tita, while her parents are abroad. Personality Albert Russell has a rather eccentric personality. He can spend days on end working on experiments and new devices, and can get so caught up in his work that he'll fail to notice someone walking in. Some of his experiments have caused some problems, however, much to the bereavement of his superior, Factory Chief Murdock. Despite his eccentric nature, he loves his family and cares deeply for them, in particular his granddaughter Tita. He has a devoted love for machines and can spend hours talking about them. Character History (In the Games) Trails in the Sky FC Chapter 3 - The Black Orbment Albert Russell is first introduced in Chapter 3 of Trails in the Sky FC working at his home. Prior to his official appearance, he is known as Professor R. and is only mentioned briefly. When he first appears, he is so caught up in his work that he fails to notice Estelle and Joshua walking in and trying to get his attention. When Tita tries to call him, he ends up bringing Tita, Estelle and Joshua into working for him, thinking that they are new employees for Zeiss Central Factory (ZCF). Upon the completion of his work and realizing his mistake, he apologizes to Estelle and Joshua and sets about trying to help them identify the Black Orbment in their possession. It is also revealed in this conversation that he has known Cassius Bright for a long time. When he tries to scan the Black Orbment, Albert ends up activating it and triggering a town-wide power failure, which leads to Mr. Murdock coming in to scold him. The next morning, he dubs the power failure as an 'Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon', and then states his intention to Estelle, Joshua and Tita of going to ZCF to see if he can open it. In his 3rd floor workshop, he tries to cut the Black Orbment open with a Orbal Chainsaw, and when he fails, he theorizes that the Black Orbment has a range of 5 arge with low-powered Orbments. He then sends Estelle and Joshua to retrieve a combustion engine, and sets about doing another experiment. This time with some minor success at cutting it. During this period, Mr. Murdock comes in and tells Albert that he's needed at Elmo Village. Mr. Murdock offers to send someone else if he is busy, but Albert expresses his concerns about the pump being sensitive. Tita offers to go in his place, but Albert interjects with his concerns for his granddaughter's safety, So Estelle and Joshua offer to escort her and he consents. While Estelle and the group are in Elmo Village though, the central factory is attacked by a mysterious group and Professor Russell gets kidnapped. He is then taken to Carnelia Tower where he is forced onto an airship to Leiston Fortress. At Leiston Fortress, Albert Russell is forced into helping with experiments on controlling the Black Orbment by Alan Richard of the Intelligence Department. When Estelle, Joshua, Tita and Agate arrive to break them out. Albert joins them. Upon escaping, Albert reveals everything that he has discovered during his time in imprisonment. That the Black Orbment is actually called the "Gospel" and that Alan Richard is planning to overthrow the monarchy. He and Agate then decide to leave Estelle and Joshua to go into hiding and takes Tita with them. Before leaving though, he requests that Estelle and Joshua warn Queen Alicia of the upcoming threat. Final Chapter - Turmoil in the Royal City In the final chapter, Albert appears again to help Estelle and co. access the ruins where the Aureole sleeps, after they take back Grancel Castle. When he appears, he addresses the Queen and then explains to everyone how he got into the palace. Tita then comes running in with Agate. After some more reconnecting, Albert asks what happened and Joshua responds by telling him the gist of what happened. After hearing the details from Joshua, Albert then proceeds to unlock the elevator and goes with the group to the ruins below. After the elevator stops, Albert states that he thinks that the ruins are still alive, Agate agrees sensing the presence of monsters. After everyone decides to split into two teams, Albert suggests that Estelle and Joshua be the team leaders since they are at the heart of the incidents. He then offers his services as a Orbal Technician should they need it. At the mid-way point of the ruins, Professor Russell establishes another base camp. He then meets with Cassius Bright after he shows to help Estelle and co. fight Reverie. He is then present at the Queen's Birthday Celebrations where he attends the Queen's speech, he then goes and buys some ice-cream with his granddaughter. Later that night, Albert tells Estelle that he has retrieved the Gospel and that he is planning on analyzing it the moment he gets back to Zeiss. He then listens to Joshua's harmonica playing. Gallery Albert Russell - Concept Art (FC).jpg|Concept art. Category:Characters Category:Engineers Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters